Satellite Fortress
A floating golden castle created by the Sages. It allowed the Higher Races to rule the Yellow Zone. Also known as the Atillan. Description A giant golden floating circular castle with a diameter of over 500m. A humongous blue mana wave resonates out of it and shields it from attacks. Only the Sages have the capability to fully control the entire potential of the Satellite Fortresses. In order for someone to control the Satellite Fortress, they must wear the blue crown which controls it around their head. When a Satellite Fortress is destroyed, the blue crown will lose its luster and crack. Only the best out of the ones who are talented in controlling mana would receive the honor of being able to control a Satellite Fortress. Within the Satellite Fortress is a complex detailed structure of thousands of narrow passageways. The Satellite Fortress has an internal scanning system that can show the inner parts of it and send information about it to the user through the crown. The fortress is powered by the Mana Engine, a structure that is the basis of it. The Mana engine activates with mana and is the thing that allows for the creation and movement of the fortress. To gather the mana needed to activate the engine, one must go to the Mana Crystal Refinery and Storage to gather the fuel needed, the mana crystals. The Higher Races were able to obtain the Satellite Fortresses from the defeated Sages. They used the fortresses to gain control over the Yellow Zone and warred amongst themselves in order to become the strongest Higher Race in the entire zone. After Clementine allied with them, each higher race sent a Satellite Fortress to cycle through and manage the human villages and another to overlook the Green Road to watch over the humans and Clementine's forces. After the Garmeia was activated and the Gael-Tara rampaged against the Satellite Fortresses, only 10 remained. These 10 would be under the humans control and grant them the Mana Pool Surgery. Abilities The Satellite Fortress is a machine of mass destruction. It grants the user massive amounts of offensive and defensive abilities. A single beam from the Satellite Fortress could twist rivers and destroy mountains. The fortress provides the user an impenetrable blue barrier made of mana that protects even the interior of the user. The fortress can pull people upwards from the ground and into it. The fortress can also receive intel and send sight and sound to the user through the blue crown, although it is inferior to directly hearing and seeing things. Within the fortress is a system that holds vast amounts of locked information, including a detailed map with military information of areas and villages. The Satellite Fortresses has a system in it that can give humans the Mana Pool Surgery. Within the Satellite Fortress is a weapon that uses the might of the Satellite Fortress, the Akion. Akion The Akion is a 3m long spear of blue light that uses the power of the Satellite Fortress to activate. It is a Spear of Punishment that symbolizes the wrath of the heavens. Every attack from it is like heaven's rage. Its might is a bit weaker than the assault of the Satellite Fortress though there exist a slight delay. The Akion has a close combat mode where the tip separates into 3 prongs to resemble the claws of a dragon. Blue light gathers and condenses on the tip of the three pronged Akion until it becomes larger and larger like a dragon ball held within the claws of a dragon. Once the blue ball of light gets so large that it loses control, a tremendous blue light explodes out from the tip with a destructive force, enough to create a hole of hundreds of meters long or wide. Heavenly Siege Fortress, Garmeia A Satellite Fortress created by the ex king of the Sages, Karmen. It has the most powerful mana engine ever created and had a size that was a few times larger than a normal Satellite Fortress. Within lies the research lab of Karmen. Only Karmen is allowed within the Garmeia. The Garmeia has an organism within called the El-Tara that serves as a defense mechanisms. It prevents the Sages from entering else it would destroy the information within. Others who enter would be forced to battle against its numerous tentacles. Karmen created the defense mechanisms because he was a researcher before he was a king. He allowed for the distribution and sharing of information but did not allow the stealing of it. The Garmeia, once activated, has a range that exceeded normal Satellite Fortresses by far and had a much more powerful attack as well. It will become an egg which will serve to birth a giant half-naked barbarian wielding a bludgeon called the Gael-Tara. The Gael-Tara will then attack any and all Satellite Fortresses as if it were the Natural Enemy of the Satellite Fortresses. It will eat the Mana Engine and become more bronze the more it consumes. Once enough Mana Engines has been consumed, the barbarian will transform into a giant Karmen with an Emperor's robe and a golden sword who will then target Sage-controlled Satellite Fortress. Soon the Gael-Tara becomes a bomb that would blow apart everything without leaving behind a bit of grass. It was created to destroy all evidence of the Sages existing due to Karmen's rage and the Sage's treachery. Within the Garmeia lies the Mana Jade, a lower-tier mana engine that outclasses the Mana Pool Surgery. Site Navigation Category:Artifact